moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hearthstone Tribe
}} The Hearthstone Tribe is a New Horde tribe that from it's very foundation sought one thing, a place to call home. The tribe is under the leadership of Chieftain Jab'trah, serving as its Chieftain since founding the tribe in 37 L.C. The Hearthstone Tribe's open-door policy of accepting individuals across all walks of life has made it be comprised of a conglomerate of races. So far it has consisted of the conventional races that have sworn allegiance to the Horde, such as Orcs, Tauren, Trolls, Forsaken, Blood Elves, Goblins, and lastly the Pandaren. Given the open-door policy, however, there always lies the chance for non-conventional races to pledge and swear their allegiance to the Tribe and to the Horde. Due to this assortment of races, the tribe has no real culture as of yet given its relatively young nature. History It started as an idea, planted in the mind of Jab'trah by the Orc Mage known as Kra'kii Veinsplitter. To create an organization that could be called home, even if it was something simple as a tribe. This idea grew within his mind in rapid fervor within the coming weeks, watching the world be assaulted by the Burning Legion. Even with such a dire existential threat at the forefront, people still instinctively yearned for something to call home as Kra'kii had once mentioned to him. With this realization, Jab'trah knew he could not simply watch but put forth his best effort to right the wrongs he saw. Foundation The very founding of the Hearthstone Tribe has humble origins, all stemming from within the capital of the New Horde, Orgrimmar. Barely half a year after the Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth had started, a lone troll by the name of Jab'trah had been drifting without a home, doubting himself and his abilities to put his entire effort to fight against the Burning Legion upon the Broken Isles. It was thanks to a series of encounters with a few individuals, such as Lunica Swiftsun, Kra'kii Veinsplitter, Orak'lem Dawnshield and a few others that lead to the troll to the realization that in spite of the personal troubles he'd undergone, it had blinded him to the fact that the world was still hurting and needed all the help it could get. With the support he'd received and with the very spirit of it, he founded the Hearthstone Tribe as a home for every walk of life, be it the exiled and the reviled, to simple folk who craved and desired a home. With the backing of his new tribe and as Chieftain, the Tribe strode forward in the defense and support of its newly founded home. Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth The Tribe put forth efforts to send a contingent of its ranks to Argus, alongside supporting the Horde and its military with all kind of material goods and foodstuffs. All in an effort to support the effort to finish the fight against the Burning Legion. In addition to this, the Tribe was 'stationed' within the city of Orgrimmar to facilitate various functions between the Tribe and the Horde, along with ensuring the city remains safeguarded in any event by the Legion. Current WIP Leadership Chieftain Jab'trah Council of Elders * Lunica Swiftsun * Hiradorit * Kaz'ingo * Kra'kii Veinsplitter Hierarchy The tribe is built around a tribal structure and headed by the Chieftain. Underneath the Chieftain is the Council of Elders, tribe members acknowledged by the Chieftain for their hardwork and dedication towards the tribe, listening to their counsel on top of having their own set of administrative duties. Below the Elders are the Keepers and Guardians of the Tribe, both being equal in standing within the ranks of the Tribe. Underneath the two inner groups are the Tribemates and after are the lifeblood of the tribe, the ones given the informal term of 'New Blood'. Elder The Council of Elders is a group hand-picked by the Chieftain to assist him in the day-to-day running of the tribe, an individual who has dedicated their efforts towards the Tribe and trusted by the Chieftain. An Elder does not have the same responsibilities or duties as their fellows, each performing administrative duties that correspond to them. Guardian Guardians are the ones selected to act as the primary defense force of the Tribe, in addition to supporting the tribe with food via Hunting and fishing expeditions, along with other resources a growing tribes needs. Keeper Keepers are the ones who keep any Lore the Tribe has created, who support the tribe by acting as its spiritual leaders or help provide the Tribe with material goods from the Hunts. Tribemate The rank and file lifeblood of the tribe. They are the ones who have proven to the Chieftain and the tribe as a whole that they are worthy of becoming a Tribemate, with all it entails. New Blood The term 'New Blood' is not an official name by the tribe, but a term that arose informally that is given to those who had passed the muster and still remained with the tribe. For a 'New Blood' to become a Tribemate, a period of a week must pass and been deemed acceptable before they are allowed to undergo the Ceremony of Ascendance. Category:New Horde Category:Hearthstone Tribe Category:Organizations Category:Horde Guilds Category:Horde Clan/Tribe Guilds Category:New Horde Clans Category:Horde Organizations Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes